Los dos lados de la Fuerza
by Megaterio
Summary: El hijo de un gobernante de un planeta lejano ha desaparecido, lo cual Ben Skywalker va a investigar lo sucedido encontrándose con Vestara Khai, dispuesta a dejar su pasado atrás, lo cual el Jedi la instruirá en el lado luminoso, poco a poco. Ubicado seis meses después de los sucesos del fic "Star Wars: Fuerza Unida".
1. Capítulo 1

**DISCLAIMER: STAR WARS le pertenece a Disney. Lo único que son mios es el planeta Anzant y sus habitantes y los famosos karganos.  
**

**Cronologia: 54 dby, 6 meses despues del final del fic _"Star Wars: Fuerza Unida"_**

* * *

El salón del Consejo Jedi era circular con doce asientos formados en círculos. Nadie estaba sentado y la estancia estaba iluminada por los rayos del sol que se filtraba por las ventanas, Jaina y Luke estaban de pie, hablando entre ellos cuando bajo el umbral apareció Ben Skywalker.  
— Papá ¿me llamabas?— exclamó Ben acercándose donde se encontraba su padre y su prima.  
— Ben— dijo Luke, dirigiendo su mirada a su hijo— De seguro que habrás escuchado hablar de un planeta llamado Anzant— dijo Luke mientras Ben asentía— Bien, porque el Líder Supremo de ese planeta sorprendió a todos mandando un mensaje al Jefe de Estado Jagged Fel. Su mensaje era que su hijo desapareció y los anzantilianos sensibles al balavantam no pudieron encontrarlo.  
— ¿Y nos piden a nosotros que busquemos?  
— Jag ha sugerido usar a un Jedi para investigar la desaparición además estuvo pensando eso como un gesto de fortalecer las nuevas relaciones con ese planeta.

Ben se quedó pensando, mirando a su padre y luego a su prima.  
— Es evidente que iba a ser yo la que iba a investigar, puesto que he ido al planeta dos veces. Y estuve hablando con mi tío sobre eso— dijo Jaina— Yo he sugerido que seas tú. No hay nada malo que conozcas un planeta más.  
— Está bien, estoy de acuerdo— dijo Ben— ¿Cuándo empiezo?  
— Ahora estaría bien. Que la Fuerza te acompañe— dijo Luke— En Anzant te darán mas detalles.

Ben se hallaba en el hangar, donde su nave _Sombra de Jade_ lo esperaba para irse al planeta Anzant, el lugar estaba bastante despejado y con un bolso en la espalda se dirigía a su nave cuando se detuvo cerca de la rampa, alguien lo miraba y podía sentir esa presencia; le era muy familiar y no lo sentía desde hace seis meses. Se giró lentamente y vio a alguien encapuchado acercarse lentamente, el joven Jedi la reconoció.  
— No pensé que tenías la valentía de aparecerte en pleno hangar de la Alianza Galáctica.  
— He tenido mucho cuidado de no cruzarme con un Jedi. Y buenos días, Ben  
— Buenos días, Ves— dijo Ben colocando el bolso en el suelo.— ¿A que has venido?

Vestara Khai se bajó la capucha, su cabello castaño oscuro cayó suavemente sobre sus hombros, su rostro estaba pintada con una marca vor'shandi sobre su frente y ojos. Los ojos castaños de la Sith observaron a Ben.  
— Lo he pensado, Ben. Estuve dando vueltas por la galaxia en estos seis meses, pensando en lo he hemos hablado— dijo Vestara mientras Ben hacia una asentimiento para entrar a la nave, los dos subieron por la rampa y se sentaron en los asientos de piloto y copiloto respectivamente, Ben cerró la rampa— Todos mis pensamientos se iba hacia ti. Empecé a tener sentimientos no típicos…de un Sith— dijo Vestara mientras Ben le agarraba de las manos— Para estar contigo, necesito dejar todo atrás; y yo quiero estar contigo y estoy dispuesta a volver ser entrenada como una Jedi.  
— ¿Te arrepientes?  
— De todo lo malo que hice, de los asesinatos que cometí meses atrás.  
— ¿Estás dispuesta a ser una Jedi…y no abandonar como lo hiciste la ultima vez?  
— Quiero ser una Jedi…yo creo que es posible convertirme en uno.

Ben la miró pero no dijo nada, arrancó la nave. Vestara, en el asiento del copiloto, volvió la vista hacia ventana donde podía observar el cielo coruscanti y luego el espacio de la galaxia, negra y con infinitas estrellas.  
— Yo te voy a orientar en tu camino hacia el Lado Luminoso de la Fuerza— dijo Ben con la mirada en la ventana mientras movía el timón de la nave— Serás una Jedi, te lo prometo— dijo Ben volviendo su vista a Vestara y le sonrió.  
— ¿Adonde vamos?  
— Ah, lo siento, lo olvidaba. Vamos a Anzant; mi padre me ha dado una misión; el Líder Supremo de Anzant donde su hijo fue secuestrado, lo cual tengo que ir a investigar lo sucedido.  
— De paso ¿Aprovechamos el momento para instruirme?  
— Si. Cuando esto termine, te llevaré al Consejo Jedi— dijo Ben— No tienes nada que temer si estás totalmente arrepentida de tus actos.

Vestara asintió y le sonrió a Ben, el joven Jedi volvió su vista a la ventana, la mujer sacó un paño donde se limpió las marcas vor'shandi.  
— Oh…te veías bien con tus tatuajes removibles— dijo Ben despreocupado.  
— ¿Tengo que cambiar de sable? Me gusta el modelo que tengo.— dijo Vestara guardando el paño usado.  
— Eso no seria problema…si encontramos un cristal para tu sable. Si encontramos uno, lo cambias.  
Vestara colocó sus manos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, con la vista en la ventana mientras Ben manejaba la nave.

.

Después de varias horas, _Sombra de Jade_ ingresó al planeta, donde el sol se ponía en las montañas, tintando de naranja el cielo anzantiliano, los dos humanos estaban muy impresionados por la espectacular imagen.  
— Nave desconocida, identifíquese.  
— _Sombra de Jade_. Alianza Galáctica. "Detecti-Jedi" Ben Skywalker. Tu Supremo Líder me ha invitado— recitó Ben. La voz dio la confirmación y el Jedi se dirigió al hangar.

La nave aterrizó, Ben agarró su bolso al igual que Vestara, que también tenia una pequeña bolsa, la rampa se bajó y ellos descendieron. Al frente de ellos, estaba el embajador con ambas manos en la espalda, se acercó y entornó sus ojos blancos con rendija negras, el anzantiliano de piel celeste, extendió sus cuatros largos dedos.  
— Soy el embajador Triust D'uk.  
— Soy el Caballero Ben Skywalker y ella es mi aprendiz no oficial, Vestara Khai.  
— ¿No oficial?  
— En la nave la tomé como mi aprendiz, al ultimo momento lo sé. Nadie en el Consejo lo sabe y por supuesto que lo diré…  
— Ben…— dijo Vestara.  
— Lo siento. ¿Dónde iba? Ah si…El Supremo Líder ha pedido ayuda a la Alianza Galáctica y… heme aquí— dijo Ben extendiendo los brazos, Vestara esbozó una sonrisa; el embajador lo miró detenidamente, si hubiese tenido parpados, habría parpadeado varias veces, su abultada boca se torció lo que parecía una sonrisa.  
— Bienvenidos a nuestro planeta, por supuesto que los llevaré ante él.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un deslizador de transporte. Se acomodaron los tres y el chofer los llevó al palacio, un edificio enorme, donde varios anzantilianos, vestidos con togas de diferentes colores, entraban y salían.

Los tres caminaban por los pasillos lujosamente ornamentados y varios cuadros de paisajes adornaban las paredes hasta llegar a una puerta de madera, el embajador los hizo entrar donde un anzantiliano de piel celeste se levantó con nerviosismo.  
— Los Jedi de la Alianza Galáctica, señor Guur Ad'a.  
— Muy bien, puede retirarse— dijo el Líder Supremo mientras el embajador hacia una reverencia, el anzantiliano les mostró los asientos a Ben y Vestara, lo cual se sentaron. El líder dio una vuelta para sentarse en su escritorio metalizado, detrás de él se veía el paisaje y el cielo anaranjado donde el sol ya estaba casi oculto.  
— Iré al grano. Mi hijo se llama Akee y es un anzantiliano joven adulto, él junto con sus amigos se fueron a la Isla Duk, una pequeña isla en medio de un gran lago, en ese lugar tenemos una cabaña donde solemos pasar nuestras vacaciones. Bien, ellos estuvieron ahí de fiesta supongo, cuando recibimos una llamada de emergencia. Mandamos a nuestros guardias voluntarios, ellos sólo encontraron a uno de sus amigos muy herido y no había rastros de mi hijo. Consultamos con los maestros del balavantam, ellos no pudieron ubicarlo y así que recordé las recientes buenas relaciones con la Alianza Galáctica dónde evidentemente les pedí ayuda.  
— ¿Tienen sospechosos?— preguntó Ben sacando su cuaderno de datos donde apuntó los datos importantes.  
— Sospechamos de los karganos. Sé que hay un grupo de ellos descontentos por la rendición en la guerra, no tenemos pruebas.  
— Necesitaré ir a esa cabaña para analizarla mejor— dijo Ben, guardando su cuaderno de datos.  
— Mañana temprano les esperará un bote deslizador conducido por uno de los nuestros— dijo el Líder Supremo, luego se puso de pie al igual que los invitados— Desde ahora, les agradezco su ayuda. El embajador les acompañará a sus aposentos.

Los dos se inclinaron levemente y se dirigieron a la puerta donde un guardia voluntario les hizo abrir la puerta.  
— Por cierto, lo olvidaba: la cena estará lista dentro de una hora, el mayordomo les avisará si desean cenar en el comedor o en sus aposentos.  
— Muchas gracias, señor— dijo Vestara saliendo del cuarto. Los dos avanzaron por los pasillos siguiendo al embajador, doblaron a una esquina y siguieron avanzando por varios minutos, a Ben se le hizo eterna la caminata hasta subir las escaleras llegando al segundo rellano, volvieron avanzar por los pasillos.  
— Si seguimos así, te juro que me siento y no avanzo—mandó Ben un mensaje mental a Vestara en modo de broma, lo cual la mujer sonrió divertida. Luego segundos después llegaron a la puerta donde el embajador les abrió e ingresaron.  
— Señor…¿tiene un deslizador para no tener que caminar por los pasillos?— preguntó Ben con tono burlón. El embajador no captó la burla de Ben.  
— No usamos un deslizador, señor.— dijo el embajador cerrándole la puerta en las narices del Jedi, se giró y quedó asombrado por el tamaño del cuarto.

Una cama de dos plazas adoselada, un armario empotrado en la pared que llegaba al techo, una mesita de noche muy cerca de la cama, las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco perla, una ventana enorme cerrada con una cortina de seda y dos puertas en el otro lado del cuarto, Ben avanzó por el piso alfombrado y se tiró a la cama de un salto, luego sacó su cuaderno de datos y empezó a anotar datos. Vestara se acercó a la ventana donde el sol ya se había ocultado y la estancia estaba iluminada por una luz que venia de un objeto que desconocían de forma triangular que estaba enclavada en un techo, ella supuso que era un tipo de foco.  
— ¿Crees que sean los karganos, Ves?— preguntó Ben mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba donde estaba ella.  
— ¿Por qué se lo llevarían y no dejar ningún mensaje?  
— Eso es una buena pregunta. No han dejado un mensaje de rescate y supongo que el secuestro es porque es hijo de un líder enemigo.

Ellos empezaron a dar sus teorías cuando la puerta sonó. Ben caminó en dirección a la entrada y abrió la puerta donde el mayordomo les avisaba de la cena.  
— Tráenos aquí la cena, por favor— dijo Vestara y el embajador asintió y se fue.  
— Bien pensado. Quien sabe si el comedor está al otro lado de la galaxia— dijo Ben.  
— A estos les gustan caminar, Ben.

Media hora después llegó la comida, Ben colocó la bandeja en la mesilla de noche y descubrió los platos: dos cuenco de guiso de carne, dos presas medianas de algún animal domestico que desconocían y bebidas con un liquido azulado.  
— Este tipo de carne es la que probó mi sobrina y según ella es deliciosa— dijo Ben cogiendo el cuenco de guiso donde con una cuchara mostró la carne.

Los dos empezaron a cenar la deliciosa comida que tenían, conversaban y reían con cada comentario, luego de terminar de cenar, se limpiaron y dejaron los utensilios en la bandeja, Ben luego se acordó que no avisó a su padre de su llegada así que entonces sacó su cuaderno su radio transmisor que debido a la lejanía, tuvo que dejar su mensaje _"Papá, he llegado y estoy bien. He hablado con el Líder Supremo donde me contó el problema que tiene, iré a investigar apenas amanezca en Anzant. He cenado y la comida es mejor que en el Templo Jedi. Saludos, papá"_. Omitió la parte de que se cruzó con Vestara, ya tendría oportunidad de contarle eso, guardó su transmisor, se giró donde vio a Vestara acurrucada en la cama, durmiendo, el Jedi se acercó lentamente hasta ella, su cabello castaño ocultaba parcialmente su rostro, se veía muy relajada y tranquila, como si no hubiese dormido en años, Ben se quitó la túnica marrón que cubría su traje crema de Jedi y la cubrió con ella el cuerpo de Vestara, ella suspiró y él torció los labios en una sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta y se fue al armario donde sacó una tela delgada, caminó hasta al pie de la cama donde se echó y se cubrió con la tela delgada de color azul, con un movimiento de su mano, apagó la luz y se sumió en la oscuridad.


	2. Capítulo 2

Ben dormía boca arriba, con los brazos extendidos y la boca entreabierta, la tela delgada se le había corrido hasta las rodillas. Sintió unos dedos suaves apartar su cabello de la frente, abrió los ojos lentamente y observó el rostro de Vestara, sonriente y limpia.  
— Buenos días, Maestro— dijo Vestara con un tono de solemnidad que a Ben le causó gracia.  
— Buenos días, Ves— dijo Ben enderezándose y se quedó sentado, ella estaba en cuclillas, lo cual se observaron las caras. Vestara le sonrió y acercó sus labios hacia a los de Ben, el Jedi colocó su mano en la mejilla de ella mientras Vestara se inclinaba sobre Ben, echándose al suelo. Ben, con la espalda en el suelo, pasó sus manos sobre la espalda de ella, besándose, olvidando por un momento el lugar donde estaba, sólo era él y ella, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, sintiendo diversas emociones dentro de él. Vestara alejó su rostro y observó los ojos azules de Ben, perdiéndose en ellos. Ben empezó a besar el cuello de Vestara, sintiendo los suspiros de ella, lo cual le hizo perder la cabeza; no quiso parar hasta que un golpe en la puerta los hizo dar un respingo.

Ben sintió irritación, los dos se levantaron y el Jedi se acercó a la puerta para abrir, ahí estaba el mayordomo.  
— Señor, un transporte lo está esperando…  
— Gracias, muchas gracias— dijo Ben visiblemente irritado y cerró la puerta, se giró para ver a Vestara, que se acercaba lentamente.  
— ¿Eso fue la primera lección, maestro?— dijo Vestara con una mirada inocente y coqueta.  
— No, eso fue la introducción al tema— dijo Ben sonriendo con picardía.

.

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo celeste del planeta Anzant, Ben recibió el mensaje de su padre: "Me alegro que hayas llegado bien, hijo. Que la Fuerza te acompañe en esta investigación"; el Jedi llevaba en las manos su cuaderno de datos y en el bolsillo guardó su radio transmisor.

Descendía las escalinatas del edificio acompañado de Vestara, los dos subieron al deslizador donde serian llevados al puerto, en el camino observaron a los anzantilianos comunes y corrientes, edificios altos; todos del mismo color y tamaño, locales de entretenimiento como gastronomitos, un gran parque de árboles altos y caminos de piedra, las veredas anchas y marmoteadas, la mayoría de los transportes eran deslizadores medianos y pequeños que flotaban a centímetros de la pista negra.

Llegaron a la orilla del lago, tan claro que se podía observar el fondo, ahí en el bote deslizador los esperaba un anzantiliano bastante viejo, caminaron por el muelle de madera hasta el medio de transporte.  
— Los estuve esperando, señores— dijo el viejo anzantiliano. Los dos se sentaron y el viejo empezó a arrancar el bote deslizador. Podían sentir el aire rozar sus rostros y el agradable olor del lago, Vestara estaba totalmente embelezada del paisaje que veía y Ben miraba el fondo sin problemas, algas y peces en sombras negras que huían debido al ruido del transporte.  
— En serio, Ben. ¿Esto forma parte de mi entrenamiento?— pregunto Vestara, apartando su cabello castaño de su rostro, Ben se giró para verla.  
— Si, luego te enseñaré algunos trucos.

El viaje no fue muy largo; llegaron al islote en medio del gran lago, donde una cabaña de madera, se erigía delante de ellos, con evidentes marcas de láseres en las paredes, Ben y Vestara tocaron la tierra arenosa, acercándose a la cabaña.  
— ¿Puedes sentir eso, Ves?— dijo Ben pero ella negó con la cabeza— Cierra los ojos y deja que la Fuerza fluya suavemente en ti y sentirás lo que te hablo.

Vestara se quedó inmóvil, cerró sus ojos y exhaló un largo suspiro, veía sombras, varias sombras con formas raras que pasaban por la cabaña hasta desaparecer. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Ben mirándola con atención.  
— He visto sombras…caminaban por la cabaña, con formas raras.  
— Esos son los que pasaron por aquí, hemos visto a los responsables, aunque no muy claros, tal vez hicieron esos disparos en las paredes de la cabaña.

Ben le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para entrar a la cabaña, Vestara lo siguió, ambos en el umbral observaron el desastre del lugar: una mesa volcada, paredes con huellas de disparos láser, cuadros ladeados, sillas rotas y retazos de telas, en el suelo había manchas de sangre; los dos caminaron por el lugar, Vestara se fue por una habitación continua y Ben se arrodilló para examinar una fotos que estaban el suelo. Podía sentir que un número de personas estuvieron ahí, luego entraron otro grupo hostil y no sintió más, Vestara entró con una holocámara en la mano.  
— Mira lo que encontré en aquella habitación—exclamó la ex Sith— Tal vez con un poco de suerte, hayan grabado el lío que se montó aquí.

Ben se acercó y recogió la holocámara que le ofrecía Vestara, presionó un botón y ella se juntó con él para observar mejor la pantalla.  
Observaron a un grupo de seis anzantilianos contando al de la holocámara, Ben presionó otro botón para adelantar las imágenes hasta detenerse, se escuchó disparos, los presentes se miraron entre si, horrorizados y confundidos; la puerta se abrió violentamente, ingresando un grupo de karganos; con su característica piel gris agrietada y ojos rojos de furia. Uno de ellos mató a dos anzantilianos, el que manejaba la holocámara se refugió en un armario, filmando todo, dos karganos se llevaron a rastras al hijo del Supremo Líder.  
— Kiarr, ponlo a la nave rumbo a Sakuub— dijo un kargano y la holocámara se movió por la habitación, filmando el piso hasta apagarse.

Ben y Vestara se miraron entre si, el Jedi apagó el instrumento y juntos en silencio salieron del lugar.  
— ¿Crees que él esté en Sakuub?— preguntó Vestara mientras colocandose a la orilla junto con Ben.  
— Tal vez si o tal vez no. Lo bueno es que tenemos un lugar para buscar y ahí posiblemente encontremos al kargano que metió la pata al nombrar el lugar.— dijo Ben pero Vestara bajó la vista a la orilla, algo la llamó la atención; se agachó y recogió lo que parecía una roca muy pequeña, del tamaño de una pepa, de un azul muy brillante.  
— Mira esto, Ben— le mostró la pequeña roca a Ben— Y ahí en la orilla hay más.  
— Parece un cristal kaiburr— dijo Ben agarrando el pequeño objeto— Definitivamente es un tipo de cristal pero no el de tipo kaiburr.  
— ¿Se podrá usar en un sable de luz?  
— Posiblemente, guárdalo para más adelante— dijo Ben mientras subía al bote junto con Vestara, que se guardaba el cristal en un bolsillo mientras el anciano anzantiliano ponía en marcha el bote deslizador— Antes de partir, te quiero enseñar una técnica bastante complicada en la habitación.

Ella asintió con algo de curiosidad y volvió su vista al paisaje.  
— Me gusta el planeta, Ben.  
— Un día tendremos que venir aquí para hacer el vago— dijo Ben— ¿Cómo encontraste la holocámara? Nadie pudo hacerlo.  
— Estaba muy bien escondida, debajo de un montículo de tierra removida, con una marca en forma de aspa. Tuve que usar la Fuerza para atraer puesto que estaba muy al fondo.

Llegaron al dormitorio, alistaron las cosas y ella se colocó al frente del Jedi. Ben se sentó de rodillas al suelo, invitando también a Vestara, donde ambos se hallaban frente a frente, con las rodillas en la alfombra.  
— Te voy a enseñar a camuflarte en la Fuerza. Es difícil pero no imposible— dijo Ben— Es muy útil si quieres pasar desapercibido ante el resto de seres vivos.  
— Prácticamente ¿es ocultarme en la Fuerza?  
— Algo así. Nadie te puede detectar, mi padre lo sabe y lo aprendí de él. Ahora empecemos— dijo Ben mientras Vestara juntaba sus manos en su regazo— Cierra los ojos y deja que la Fuerza fluya dentro de ti. Siente a los seres vivos de tu alrededor, a todos los que pisan en este planeta.

Vestara Khai se concentró, relajó sus facciones y se abrió a la Fuerza, sintiendo cada ser vivo, sintió a Ben, observándola, a los anzantilianos que caminaban por el edificio y a cada animal que poblaba el planeta.  
— Ahora…únete a ellos, sé una más de los seres vivos.

Vestara trató pero sentía como una especie de rechazo, se enfocó más en ello, abandonó por completo los sentimientos oscuros de los Sith y abrazó el lado luminoso de la Fuerza, uniéndose a ellos y se vio a si misma, sentada en el suelo y empezó a elevarse por el techo; le entró pánico creyendo que estaba muerta y se despertó de golpe, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.  
— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Ben, acercándose a ella.  
— Me…vi a mi misma, pensé…  
— Sé lo que pensaste y es algo normal. Ya casi lo estabas logrando, Ves; como te dije; toma su tiempo hacerlo bien. Levántate y vayamos donde el Líder Supremo para contarle lo que descubrimos y partamos a Sakuub cuanto antes.

Ben la ayudó a ponerse de pie y agarró su bolso y juntos caminaron en dirección a la oficina del Líder Supremo, donde le contaron todo el descubrimiento que hicieron.  
— Espero que esté en Sakuub— dijo el Líder Supremo esperanzado.

Los dos se inclinaron levemente y se retiraron del lugar, hasta llegar al hangar donde la _Sombra de Jade_ los esperaba. El embajador ya estaba ahí, esperándolos con regalos.  
— Gracias por venir al planeta, esperemos que su regreso sea con el hijo del Líder Supremo.  
— Lo traeremos de vuelta, téngalo por seguro.— dijo Ben y se dio la vuelta, ingresando a la nave junto con Vestara.

Cerró la rampa, colocó los regalos en el pequeño comedor de la nave y volvió a su asiento de piloto, donde Vestara ya estaba sentad en el del copiloto, se sentó y encendió la nave.  
— El viaje será un poco largo, Ves. Puedes empezar a practicar el camuflaje de la Fuerza.— dijo Ben y ella asintió.

Después de varias horas, la Sombra de Jade descendió en el hangar descubierto del planeta, Ben ya había escuchado hablar de ese planeta: su prima Jaina junto con Jag pasaron su luna de miel en aquel lugar. Descendieron de la nave, Ben cerró la rampa y se encontró con un sakuubiano esperándolo, de piel azul y ojos felinos amarillos y cuatro pequeños cuernos saliendo de su frente.  
— Bienvenidos a Sakuub ¿Qué les puedo ayudar?  
— Sólo hemos hecho una parada aquí para relajarnos un rato ¿Un lugar para tomar algo?— dijo Ben mientras Vestara se colocaba al costado del Jedi.  
— En Ciudad Vieja hay dos buenos locales para los viajeros que están de camino como ustedes y no olvide visitar el mercado, el mas grande y famoso del planeta.  
— Eso es genial, no me pierdo el mercado— dijo Ben con sarcasmo— Eso es suficiente.

El planeta ya estaba en penumbras, iluminadas por postes de luz que se ubicaban en cada esquina de Ciudad Vieja, había edificios construidos con barro y ladrillos como varios locales, atiborrados de gente.  
— Ahora es momento de camuflarnos, Ves— dijo Ben en la entrada de un local—Siento que el kargano que buscamos está aquí  
— Lo intentaré.  
— No, Ves, no vale intentar— dijo Ben mirando a su compañera y ella lo miró.  
— Lo voy hacerlo. Entremos, Ben.

Los dos ingresaron, Ben se camufló con la gente, nadie se percató del ingreso de dos humanos al local, que tenia un hedor a alcohol concentrado y varios sakuubianos sentados en mesas, riendo a carcajadas y conversaciones en voz alta. Vestara logró pasar inadvertida y junto con Ben se apoyaron en una pared, bastante alejada de los clientes, Vestara señalo a un kargano, al fondo del local, él asintió al lograr ubicarlo y como si fuesen sombras, se deslizaron hasta llegar donde estaba el kargano.  
— Hola chico ¡Que engañosa es la holocámara! Te veo delgado— susurró Ben con un tono burlón, Vestara se sentó y el kargano dio un respingo.  
— Hablemos de algo, kargano— dijo Vestara— Cuéntanos que pasó en Anzant.  
—¿Y dónde está Akee Ad'a, el hijo del Supremo Líder?— preguntó Ben. El kargano estaba nervioso y furioso.  
— No lo diré.  
— Sólo dinos donde está— dijo Vestara, deslizando su sable de luz hasta el abdomen del kargano, debajo de la mesa. El kargano vio como Ben ladeaba su mano y sintió su mente relajarse.  
— Un hombre nos contrató para sacarlo de Anzant, eso es todo lo que sé.  
— ¿Y quien es ese hombre?— preguntó Ben.  
— Un mandaloriano— señalo el kargano a un mandaloriano que estaba sentado en la barra del local, ellos se giraron para verlo, ahí de espaldas y con el casco en la barra.  
El mandaloriano cogió su casco y se esfumó por una esquina.

Vestara y Ben se miraron entre si y se fueron por donde salió el mandaloriano.


	3. Capítulo 3

Ben y Vestara salieron por la parte de atrás del local y divisaron al mandaloriano con su típica armadura mandaloriana de color azul oscuro y su casco del mismo color, con el visor negro en forma de T, montándose en su deslizador, se giró.  
— ¡Sucios Jedi!— dijo el mandaloriano y arrancó su deslizador.  
— ¡Se escapa!— exclamó Vestara.  
— ¡Ahí hay un deslizador!— dijo Ben corriendo hacia un deslizador abandonado, se montó y Vestara se colocó a la espalda del Jedi, colocando sus manos en la cintura del Jedi para sujetarse bien y el deslizador arrancó.

Podían ver al mandaloriano huyendo en dirección al hangar, deslizándose sobre las polvorientas calles de Sakuub, el mandaloriano se giró y empezó a disparar; Ben zigzagueaba.  
— Tú maneja, yo desvío los disparos con la Fuerza— dijo Vestara Khai con el ceño fruncido, extendió su mano y los disparos iban a los costados del deslizador, Ben aceleró aún más.  
— ¡Menuda chatarra que encontramos!— gritó Ben.

Llegaron al hangar, el mandaloriano tiró su deslizador al suelo y se volteó para enfrentar al Jedi y su amiga, Ben y Vestara saltaron del deslizador, encendieron sus respectivos sables de luz.  
— Sólo quiero hablar— dijo Ben colocando su sable de luz azul en posición defensiva, cubriendo su pecho al igual que Vestara y su sable de rojo carmesí.  
— ¡Error!— y empezó a disparar con sus dos pistolas láser el mandaloriano, Ben y Vestara se cubrían esquivando los disparos; el mandaloriano retrocedía en dirección a su nave. Ben dio un gran salto y cayó de pie ante el mandaloriano sorprendido; lo apuntó pero Ben le voló la mano de un tajo, cayendo sentado.  
— ¡Ben!— gritó Vestara y el mencionado se giró y observó un grupo de karganos, armados con rifles láser, apuntándolos; el mandaloriano los había avisado.  
— ¡Disparen inútiles!— gritó el mandaloriano, levantándose con dificultad, Ben y Vestara repelían los disparos de los karganos y uno de ellos le dio en el hombro a Ben, cayendo de espaldas; Vestara Khai los empujó con la Fuerza y dio un gran salto cayendo al medio y con su sable rojo, dejó a todos sin brazos menos a uno que retrocedió, asustado. Ben se levantó, se giró lentamente viendo la nave del mandaloriano elevarse, observó que sus cañones apuntaban al suelo.  
— Tengo un mal presentimiento…!Ves!— exclamó Ben corriendo hacia la mujer que sentía atracción, la nave mandaloriana empezó a disparar, Ben se lanzó sobre Vestara, donde ambos corrían para cubrirse con algo. La nave mandaloriana seguía disparando, los sakuubianos que pasaban por ahí, morían o saltaban por los aires.

Vestara y Ben se cubrieron detrás de una caja, pensando que hacer. Ben encendió su sable de luz y aguantándose el dolor del hombro, rodó por los suelos y la nave lo apunta con sus cañones y vuelve a disparar lo cual el Jedi repele, Vestara Khai se trepa en unas cajas amontonadas y extiende su mano haciendo zarandear la nave.

La nave logra girarse con dificultad y lanza una bomba de plasma, Vestara salta justo a tiempo pero el aire y las ondas expansivas la lanzan contra las cajas del fondo.  
— ¡Ves!— gritó Ben, nervioso y preocupado, se llevó una mano en el bolsillo y le lanzó un rastreador a la nave que se elevaba por el cielo oscuro de Sakuub, hasta desaparecer de vista. Ben corrió hacia donde yacía Vestara, sin sentido.  
— No…no…no. No me dejes— exclamó Ben, colocándose de rodillas, Vestara estaba en el piso, sin sentido, Ben colocó dos dedos en la muñeca para comprobar su pulso, lo cual lo alivia al captar el pulso de ella. La levanta suavemente, coloca los brazos de ella sobre su cuello y con sus brazos la carga completamente; se gira, observa a un kargano arrastrarse por el suelo, con Vestara en brazos se acerca al kargano.  
— ¿Quién rayos fue ese?— dijo Ben, fulminándolo con la mirada al kargano herido, él levanta su mirada.— ¡No tengo todo el día…o toda la maldita noche!

El kargano bajó la mirada y volvió a alzarla, mirando con desprecio a Ben.  
— No vale la pena seguir ocultando. Ese es un cazarrecompensas llamado Zion Brack; nos contrató para secuestrar al hijo de Guur Ad'a, Líder Supremo de Anzant.— dijo el kargano llevando su mano al muñón quemado de su otro brazo.— Eso es todo lo que sé.

Ben le dio la espalda, atrajo el sable de luz de Vestara, mediante la Fuerza se lo colocó en su cinto, junto a su sable de luz.  
— Ben…— susurró Vestara, aún sin abrir los ojos, Ben abrió la compuerta de su nave, _Sombra de Jade_ e ingresó.

.

La colocó suavemente en el camarote, apartó el cabello castaño que cubría parcialmente el rostro de ella; se movió por la nave y abrió una despensa donde sacó un rociador y un par de pastillas, regresó donde Vestara, que abría lentamente los ojos.  
— Pensé que te iba a perder— susurró Ben, ella entornó los ojos en dirección al Jedi y se agarró la cabeza.  
— ¿Y se escapó ese mandaloriano?  
— Le he puesto un rastreador a la nave y es un cazarrecompensas llamado Zion Brack. Descansa, debo encender la nave para irnos de aquí— dijo Ben y acercó sus labios a los de Vestara, sintiendo su calidez y las manos suaves de ella pasaron por su cabeza, se levantó mientras ella no apartaba su vista de él.  
— Te amo— dijo Vestara  
— Lo sé

Ben agarró un rociador, y se acercó al hombro con una pequeña quemadura láser donde se roció, calmándole el ardor que sentía y se fue a encender la nave, Vestara lo vio irse, miró al techo y suspiró.

Vestara se levantó después de horas de estar dormida, caminó por la nave hasta llegar al pequeño comedor, donde una bolsa de carne estaba abierta; ella picó uno y se sentó, el cuaderno de datos de Ben estaba a la vista, lo agarró y encendió donde leyó el informe de los hechos de la investigación; ahí Ben había notado el lugar donde iban, el rastreador los llevaba a Datin, uno de los cinco planetas del Principado Uku; un reino monárquico con control de cinco planetas siendo Uku el centro del gobierno.

Siguió leyendo la información hasta llegar una carpeta de videos en aquel artefacto electrónico; con la curiosidad rondándole la cabeza, empezó a ver uno.  
La pantalla se coloreo de negro hasta mostrar la imagen de una mujer hermosa con una cabellera roja intensa y unos ojos verdes, estaba sentada con un niño en los brazos, la mujer alzó la mirada y levantó una ceja.  
_— ¿Puedes guardar eso, granjero?  
_Escuchó una risa suave y el video quedó como quieto en un lugar y en la imagen aparece otra figura, un hombre delgado de cabellera rubia oscura. Vestara veía a los padres de Ben y el niño era Ben, tal vez con unos días de nacido.

Vestara alzó la vista y se encontró con Ben frente a ella, del susto apagó el cuaderno de datos y lo miró avergonzada.  
— Lo siento, no quería husmear…sólo quería saber algo de la investigación que hacemos.  
— La curiosidad no es mala, pero hay que tener cuidado en ella, Ves— dijo Ben, no estaba molesto, caminó y se sentó al lado de ella.— La nave está en piloto automático.  
— Supongo que la mujer del video que he visto…¿es tu madre?— dijo Vestara colocando el cuaderno de datos sobre la mesa, Ben asintió y notó algo de tristeza en él.  
— Ella fue mi madre, se llamó Mara Jade y la extraño mucho pero sé que está en algún lugar mejor, es una en la Fuerza.  
— ¿Cuánto tardaremos llegar a Datin?  
— Ya debemos estar cerca ¿Estás mejor?

— Ya no me duele la cabeza, he usado la Fuerza para evitar que me parta el cuello— dijo Vestara, luego agarró las manos de Ben y lo miró intensamente.  
— ¿Deseas estar conmigo?— preguntó Ben.  
— He dejado todo atrás para estar contigo.

Los dos se juntaron, Ben pasó sus manos sobre la espalda de Vestara mientras ella colocaba las suyas en la espalda de él y sus labios se juntaron, Ben sintió diversas emociones, olvidó donde estaba, olvidó la noción del tiempo, todo parecía que se detenía, sólo era él y ella. Amaba mucho a Vestara, todo el sentimiento que tenia sobre ella, guardado y olvidado, volvió a flote cuando apareció hace seis meses; supo entonces que nunca había dejado de amarla, y él podía sentir eso también en ella, amor y estima; Vestara también lo amaba y todo se juntó, en uno solo, en una sola Fuerza.

.

_Sombra de Jade_ aterrizó en una zona alejada de Datin, para evitar que Zion Brack, el cazarrecompensas mandaloriano se percate de sus presencias. Los dos se subieron a un deslizador que tenia acoplada a la nave y con el camuflaje que a Vestara le estaba saliendo bien, se acercaron raudamente al hangar. Tuvieron mucha suerte, ahí estaba Zion Brack, sin brazo y hablando de forma airada con un humano nativo del planeta. Sigilosamente se acercaron, Brack se alejó de su nave y la pareja saltaron ayudados con la Fuerza, aterrizando a los costados de Brack.  
— ¿Qué tal Brack?— saludó Vestara con una desagradable sonrisa— ¿Nos extrañaste?  
— Sucios, Jedi— dijo Zion sacando su pistola con el brazo izquierdo.  
— Búscate un insulto mejor— dijo Ben sacando su sable lo cual de un tajo, cortó el cañón de la pistola y lo empujó con la Fuerza, Vestara lo inmovilizó.  
— Basuras— susurró el mandaloriano y Ben le sacó el casco, tirándolo a un costado; Zion Brack de cabellos y ojos oscuros, miró al Jedi con odio. La poca gente del hangar miraban la escena pasmados, sin saber que hacer.  
— Dime ¿Dónde está Akee Ad'a, el hijo del Líder Supremo de Anzant?  
— Posiblemente muerto— dijo Zion con una sonrisa maligna.  
— ¿Quién te pagó?— preguntó Vestara, sacando su sable de luz.  
— Yo no digo los nombres de mis clientes.

Vestara Khai encendió su sable de luz y hundió en el piso, muy cerca de los pies del mandaloriano, él no se inmutó.  
— Un kargano dijo que tú los contrataste para asaltar la cabaña de vacaciones del muchacho en Anzant, uno de ellos se le escapó mencionando Sakuub y es evidente que no estaba ahí. Así que ¿Dónde está?— preguntó Ben  
—¡ No lo diré escoria!

Vestara deslizó su sable de luz roja, hasta la punta de las botas del mandaloriano donde empezó a inquietarse.  
— ¡Un Jedi no puede hacer eso!  
— Eso es cierto, un Jedi no suele hacer lo que está haciendo mi pareja, pero el Jedi de aquí soy yo, ella aún no es Jedi— dijo Ben tranquilamente.— No puedo decirle nada.

Vestara ya rozaba las botas del inmovilizado mandaloriano, donde empezó a humear, Ben se dio la vuelta.  
— ¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! Pero aparta esta loca de mí— gritó el mandaloriano y Vestara apartó un poco el sable de luz, con una sonrisa.— Tartaan se llama el cliente que contrató mis servicios. Es un maldito kargano con poderes raros, él quiso capturar al hijo de ese líder pero sin ensuciarse las manos así que me buscó y me dio el trabajo y los karganos como mano de obra, yo me senté en Sakuub y dejé a ellos hacer el trabajo sucio. Secuestraron al tal Akee, me lo dieron y se lo dí a Tartaan, que se lo llevó a Dathomir.  
— ¿Dathomir? ¿Qué hay allá?— preguntó Ben.  
— No sé, él habló que allí tiene su templo de balanosequé, no me dijo porque se lo ha llevado. Me pagó y punto, no pregunté más.  
— ¿Ves lo sencillo que es hablar? Casi pierdes los dedos por no abrir el hocico— dijo Ben dándole la espalda, Vestara apagó su sable de luz y lo lanzó a ras del piso, lejos de ellos y se unió a su pareja, donde se montaron al deslizador, desapareciendo del hangar.

.

Ya en la Sombra de Jade, donde Ben se sentó en el asiento del piloto, encendiendo la nave.  
— Supongo que el mandaloriano se refería al templo que atacamos con tu prima Solo y Veila ¿lo crees?— dijo Vestara abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.  
— Yo creo que Tartaan es el…kargano que mi prima lo dejó irse.  
— ¿Cómo?  
— Después que derrotamos a esos karganos que usaban sus sables de luz, mi prima me contó que uno se rindió, le arrojó su sable y escapó del templo.  
— ¿Para que le habrá capturado?— se preguntó Vestara.  
— Vayamos a Dathomir, ahí lo debe tener y espero que vivo.

La Sombra de Jade se elevó por los aires hasta llegar al espacio donde saltó al hiperespacio, rumbo a Dathomir.


	4. Capítulo 4

Ben y Vestara se colocaron detrás de un monte elevado, se arrastraron hasta localizar el templo donde meses atrás atacaron junto con Jaina Solo y Tahiri Veila. Ellos lograron reducir a los karganos, uno luchaba contra Jaina, se rindió y ella lo dejó escapar. Ahora ese kargano contó la ayuda de su gente y del mandaloriano para capturar a Akee Ad'a.  
Ben y Vestara, camuflados con el ambiente del lugar para no ser captados por el kargano usuario del balavantam, se deslizaron colina abajo, rumbo al templo.

Se colocaron a la espalda del templo, donde una ventana estaba abierta, los dos se miraron entre si y saltaron ayudados por la Fuerza, se treparon y rodaron por el piso del segundo rellano del templo. Caminaron de forma sigilosa, hasta llegar a un pequeño balcón, donde se asomaron escondidos; ahí en el primer piso, estaba el kargano de pie, con los brazos a la espalda, éste se giró y encaró a dos encapuchadas que se aparecieron en la escena.  
— ¿Quieres decirnos algo, Tartaan?— dijo una voz femenina, con cierto desagrado.  
— He esperado mucho tiempo mi parte, Jeiss y Wammy Vje. ¡Quiero una parte de mi dinero!  
— Te hemos dado una parte, así que no seas codicioso— dijo la otra encapuchada.  
— Nuestra señora estará contenta cuando le entreguemos al anzantiliano, en verdad tiene fuerza oculta, algo muy útil para ella.— dijo Wammy Vje.

Ben y Vestara se pusieron de pie y ayudados por la Fuerza, saltaron hacia el primer piso, cayendo de pie al suelo.  
— Buenas tardes, damas— dijo Ben sonriendo mientras sacaba su sable de luz sin encender aún.  
— Podemos llegar a un trato así evitamos amputaciones no deseadas— dijo Vestara sacando el suyo. Una de las encapuchadas reconoció a Vestara Khai.  
— ¡Vaya! Que sorpresa, Sable Khai ¿Qué haces con un Jedi?— dijo Jeiss bajándose la capucha, revelando un rostro blanco como la cal, sin cabellera.  
— Ya no soy una Sith— dijo Vestara, encendiendo su sable rojo, Jeiss sacó el suyo y rápidamente decapitó a Tartaan, que no lo vio venir, Ben encendió el suyo al igual que Wammy Vje.  
— ¿Dónde está el anzantiliano?— preguntó Ben mientras colocaba el sable de luz a la altura de su pecho. Jeiss y Wammy Vje soltaron risas burlonas, Wammy Vje se lanza contra Vestara mientras Jeiss levanta su sable de luz chocando contra la de Ben.

Jeiss golpeo lateralmente su sable pero fue bloqueada por Ben, lanzó rayos de Fuerza lo cual Ben lo pudo repeler con su sable, saltó dando una voltereta y empujó con la Fuerza a la dathomiri, cayendo de boca al piso. Se levantó hecha una furia, sus ojos se tiñeron de un amarillo rojizo y volvió a lanzar sus rayos de la Fuerza, Ben sujetó bien su sable mientras contenía los rayos, Jeiss se lanzó con el sable de luz rojo en lo alto y nuevamente chocó con la de Ben, avanzaron por los pasillos, mientras no dejaban de estrellar los sables, con las chispas y zumbidos que producían las armas.

Vestara Khai contuvo el ataque de Wammy Vje, retrocedió mientras ella lanzaba rayos de Fuerza, Khai tuvo que contener el ataque y controlar las emociones: rabia e ira, sabía que sentir esos sentimientos, la volverían a sumir en el lado oscuro nuevamente. La empujó con la Fuerza, haciéndola trastabillar y Wammy intentó estrangularla con la Fuerza, Vestara logró zafarse y sin extender las manos, la lanzó lejos.

Ben esquivó un golpe lateral de Jeiss, hasta llegar al patio del templo, retrocedió moviendo su sable de luz, pisando el amarillento césped del patio, Jeiss lo miró con una sonrisa burlona.  
— Nada mal, Jedi— dijo Jeiss y dio un gran salto y bajó el sable con violencia pero Ben mantuvo su posición y los sables nuevamente chocaron. Ella cayó de espaldas de Ben, el Jedi se gira rápidamente y los sables vuelven a chocarse, Ben extiende su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho seguía presionando el sable de Jeiss, y con la Fuerza crea una esfera de energía invisible que le rodea el brazo izquierdo de Jeiss, extendiendo al costado y rápidamente con su sable de luz, le cercena su brazo.

Jeiss cae al suelo, sujetándose el muñón que despedía un olor a carne quemada, miraba al Jedi con odio, se puso de pie y se lanzó contra el Jedi pero Ben estaba preparado, hundió su sable en el abdomen de Jeiss, la dathomiri abrió los ojos como platos y cayó muerta, bajo el hombro del Jedi. Ben la sujetó y la dejó en el piso, sin apagar su sable de luz fue a buscar a Vestara.

Mientras Ben luchaba en el patio con Jeiss, Vestara decidió luchar con agresividad sin caer en la ira, algo que lograba controlar, Wammy Vje no esperó el cambio de posición de la mujer, retrocedió mientras Vestara movía el sable rojo de izquierda a derecha. Wammy Vje usó los rayos de la Fuerza, Vestara extendió su palma de la mano, conteniendo los rayos y los devolvió a su agresora, Wammy Vje cae de rodillas y Vestara se lanza con el sable en alto, Wammy Vje levanta la mirada pero es demasiado tarde, Khai bajó su sable con rapidez, cortándole el brazo a partir del hombro.

Wammy Vje grita del dolor y Vestara la sujeta con la Fuerza, sin estrangularla, y la lanza contra las escaleras, cayendo al piso, sin sentido.

Ben aparece por los pasillos y corre hacia Vestara.  
— ¿Estás bien, Ves?  
— Si, vayamos por Akee— dijo la mujer mientras avanzaba por el otro lado del templo. Se guiaron por la Fuerza, hasta llegar a una habitación con una puerta de metal. Ben y Vestara encendieron sus sables de luz y lo hundieron en la puerta, formando un círculo. Los bordes aún estaban calientes pero Ben ingresó, el lugar lleno de hierba seca y rocas, estaba Akee, agazapado bajo sus rodillas.  
— Akee, soy el Caballero Jedi Ben Skywalker, tu padre me envió para rescatarte.  
El mencionado levantó su mirada y se levantó tembloroso. Skywalker y Khai lo ayudaron a salir y juntos se salieron del templo.

.

Una vez que se fueron, Wammy Vje gemía de dolor en el suelo, se llevó su mano a su hombro cercenado, sintiendo la carne quemada, no abrió los ojos pero sabía que estaba sola en el templo.  
— Calma, mi joven amiga— susurró una voz femenina. Wammy Vje conocía esa voz, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mujer encapuchada, sólo podía ver los labios que se torcían en una sonrisa de desagrado.  
— Lo siento, mi Maestra; se han llevado al anzantiliano; hemos perdido— susurró la mujer, muy adolorida.  
— Eso ya no importa, Wammy. Ten paciencia, que mi plan no ha cambiado en lo absoluto; sólo es una piedra en la mitad del camino— dijo la mujer encapuchada, sonriendo, se levantó y le dio la espalda— Vendrán nuestros hermanos a socorrerte. Los Jedi que se fueron, no será perseguidos…por ahora.

.

_Sombra de Jade_ aterrizó sin problemas en Anzant, la nave avanzó lentamente sobre la pista de aterrizaje, se detuvo y bajó la rampa, donde descendieron los ocupantes. El embajador los esperaba y al ver al hijo del Líder Supremo, se alegró.  
— ¡Que bien que el joven Akee Ad'a esté bien!— dijo el embajador.  
— Queremos buscar al Líder Supremo— dijo Ben.

Una vez que llegaron a la oficina del Líder Supremo, Guur Ad'a corrió para abrazar a su hijo.  
— No sé como puedo agradecerles esto, mi felicidad es inmensa. ¡Gracias!— dijo Guur Ad'a, con una mirada de agradecimiento.  
— Sólo es nuestro trabajo, señor. No tiene porque agradecer— dijo Ben.  
— Estamos dispuesto a ayudarlo, señor. No dude en contactarnos.— dijo Vestara.  
— Definitivamente, esta acción fortalece las recientes relaciones con la Alianza Galáctica.— dijo Guur Ad'a

Ben y Vestara caminaron en el hangar, agarrados de las manos, sastifechos en si mismos, el embajador les otorgó regalos como la última vez que visitaron. Subieron a la Sombra de Jade, Ben encendió la nave y nuevamente la _Sombra de Jade_ empezó a volar por el espacio, esta vez rumbo a Coruscant. Vestara se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, como lo venia haciendo habitualmente, Ben dejó un mensaje holográfico a su padre: _"Papá, he encontrado al hijo del Líder Supremo, sano y salvo. Ahora está en Anzant, con su padre y estoy de vuelta a Coruscant. Pero antes, quiero que reúnas a los maestros en el Consejo, no estoy regresando solo. Que la Fuerza te acompañe, papá."_

Cortó el mensaje y se giró para ver a Vestara, expectante.  
— Llegó el momento de presentarte al Consejo, Ves. No tienes nada que temer— dijo Ben y dejó la nave en piloto automático— Ahora, Ves, quiero que cambies el cristal de tu sable; por el cristal anzantiliano que has encontrado.  
Vestara asintió y ambos se levantaron, avanzaron por el pequeño pasadizo, los dos se colocaron en cuclillas. La mujer sacó su sable de luz y el cristal anzantiliano, ambos los colocó en el suelo.  
— Concéntrate y deja la Fuerza fluir en ti.— dijo Ben mientras Vestara cerraba los ojos y colocaba sus manos sobre el regazo. Ben empezó a recitar el código Jedi.

"_No existe emoción, sólo existe paz"  
_El sable de luz de Vestara se elevó hasta la altura de sus ojos, ella alzó sus manos pero no los tocó.  
"_No existe ignorancia, sólo existe conocimiento_"  
El sable de luz de Vestara se desarmó en el aire, las partes internas del sable se quedaron quietas, en el medio; las dos cubiertas quedaron suspendidas, alejadas.  
"_No existe pasión, sólo existe serenidad"  
_El sable de luz de Vestara, aún en el aire, flotando mediante la Fuerza, el cristal kaibur rojo se alejó lentamente hasta colocarse suavemente en la palma de Vestara, ella lo posó suavemente en el suelo.  
"_No existe caos, sólo armonía"  
_El cristal anzantiliano se elevó lentamente hasta colocarse en el disparador, Vestara nuevamente movió sus manos sin tocarla, uniendo cada pieza de su sable de luz, muy concentrada en la Fuerza.  
"_No existe muerte, sólo la Fuerza"  
_El sable de Vestara unió todas sus piezas, terminó de ensamblarlo quedando flotando en el aire, con su reluciente color plateado. Vestara elevó su palma donde el sable de luz se posó suavemente. Abrió los ojos y observó con atención su arma, luego su mirada se posó en la de Ben, él asintió. Vestara se puso de pie y encendió su sable de luz; una luz celeste centelló en la nave: Vestara Khai tuvo éxito al cambiar el cristal de su sable.

Ben recogió el cristal rojo y se lo guardó, bajo la mirada de su pareja.  
— Felicitaciones, lo has hecho bien— dijo Ben, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Vestara apagó su sable de luz y se acercó a Ben con una sonrisa pícara.  
— Ahora ¿podemos portarnos como una pareja?— dijo Vestara mientras pasaba una mano sobre el pecho de Ben.  
— Eso suena bien, aquí no hay un anzantiliano mayordomo para interrumpirnos— exclamó Ben, alzando una ceja de manera coqueta mientras rodeaba con sus brazos, la cintura de Vestara. Ella reposó sus brazos en los hombros de Ben mientras le daba un apasionado beso a su pareja.

.

La _Sombra de Jade_ aterrizó en el hangar de Coruscant, Ben recogió su bolso y junto con Vestara, descendieron por la rampa de la nave; ahí en el hangar estaba de pie el Gran Maestro Luke Skywalker.  
— Maestro Skywalker— dijo Vestara Khai inclinándose levemente.  
— Que sorpresa verte por aquí, Vestara Khai— exclamó Luke mirando a su hijo y a la mujer.— Los Maestros Jedi ya están en el concejo, Ben.  
— Papá, ella ha mostrado deseos de redimirse, dejar el pasado atrás.  
— Esta bien— dijo Luke y extendió su mano hacia Vestara Khai— ¿me podrías dar tu sable de luz, por favor?  
Vestara Khai retiró su sable de luz de su cintura y le entregó a Luke, él la miro mientras se guardaba el sable. No mostraba ninguna emoción y el grupo empezó a caminar en dirección al consejo Jedi

El salón del Consejo, amplio y con doce sillones, formados en forma circular; Ben y Luke ingresaron al salón y los presentes se retiraron a sus asientos, Luke se sentó en el sillón principal al igual que los maestros Jaina Solo, Kyp Durron, Corran Horn, Kyle Katarn, la barabel Saba Sebatyne, la mon calamari Cilghal, Octa Ramis y Kam Solusar, quedando tres asientos vacíos, uno era de Ben que se encontraba de pie y el otro era de Tione Solusar, ocupada en sus enseñanzas a los iniciados Jedi en Ossus.

Ben se encontraba en el medio, siendo observados por los maestros Jedi, Luke cruzó sus dedos, mirando a su hijo.  
— ¿Qué puedes contarnos de tu investigación?— preguntó Luke.  
— Fui a Anzant, donde hablamos con el Líder Supremo donde nos contó lo sucedido; nuestro primer punto de partida fue en una cabaña en una isla en un lago de ese planeta, donde encontramos una holocámara. En ese artefacto nos reveló nuestro siguiente punto: Sakuub, ahí nos encontramos con un kargano; ese kargano con su grupo de mercenarios secuestró al hijo del Líder Supremo. Él fue contratado por un cazarrecompensas llamado Zion Brack, intentamos detenerlo pero se resistió huyendo hacia Datin, uno de los cinco planetas del Principado Uku. En Datin, logramos capturara Zion Brack donde nos reveló que fue contratado por Tartaan, un kargano usuario del balavantam; éste formó parte del grupo de karganos en Dathomir.  
— ¿Y en Dathomir estaba el hijo del Líder Supremo?— preguntó Octa Ramis.  
— Si, Maestra Ramis. Este kargano contrató a Zion Brack, Zion Brack contrató un grupo de mercenarios karganos para capturar a Akee Ad'a. En Dathomir estaban dos mujeres oscuras, usaban el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza; tuvimos que luchar contra ellas para rescatar a Akee.  
— ¿Eran Sith?— preguntó Kyle Katarn.  
— Yo soy de la opinión que eran dos brujas de Dathomir con habilidades de los Sith, hablaban de una Señora que debían entregar al anzantiliano. Presumo que era la jefa de su clan.  
— ¿Y porque hablas en plural? ¿No estabas solo?— preguntó nuevamente Katarn.  
— Antes de partir a Anzant, me encontré con Vestara Khai— dijo Ben y señaló la puerta donde ingresó la mujer, caminando lentamente hasta colocarse a la altura del Jedi.  
— Ella ha decidido redimirse y se unió a mí a ayudarme en mi investigación. Fue de buena ayuda, ya no es una Sith. Está arrepentida de sus actos pasados.

Luke miró a la mujer, examinando sus sentimientos y las emociones, sólo captaba arrepentimiento, no había rastros de odio o de engaño. En verdad, Vestara Khai había decidido dejar su pasado atrás.  
— Por las dudas, deberíamos vigilarla— dijo Jaina Solo, aún sin confiar en Vestara Khai.  
— Te he examinado y parece ser cierto lo que dices— dijo Luke— Y estoy de acuerdo en algo con la maestra Solo. Por los próximos meses, serás vigilada y entrenada por la maestra Saba Sebatyne ¿De acuerdo?  
— Si, Gran Maestro Skywalker.  
— Si logras pasar sastifactoriamente la prueba; serás admitida en la Orden Jedi.  
— Sería un gran honor, Gran Maestro Skywalker— dijo Vestara, dando una leve inclinación.  
— El Caballero Ben Skywalker te mostrará una habitación mientras estés aquí. Doy por finalizada la sesión. Que la Fuerza estén con ustedes— dijo Luke, poniéndose todos de pie, retirándose cada maestro a excepción de Luke y Jaina.  
— Si bien es cierto que tuvimos una pequeña alianza en la guerra contra los karganos hay cosas que no olvido, Khai. No lo eches a perder y gánate mi confianza— dijo Jaina Solo estirando una mano lo cual Vestara se lo estrechó.  
— No sólo de ti, si no de los demás Jedi— dijo Vestara, sin mostrar emoción alguna, Jaina se despidió de sus familiares presente y se retiró del lugar. Luke miró a ambos.  
— También he captado que estás enamorada de mi hijo.— dijo Luke.  
— Eso es cierto, Maestro Skywalker, el sentimiento es mutuo.  
— ¿Nos darás la bendición, papá?— dijo Ben, medio bromeando y medio en serio.  
— Eso no será necesario, si eres feliz con ella, yo también lo soy— dijo Luke, sonriendo— Que la Fuerza los acompañen y antes que me olvide— dijo Luke volviendo su vista a la chica— Yo tendré tu sable de luz mientras la Maestra Saba Sebatyne te dará uno de entrenamiento. Cuando terminé, te lo devolveré.  
— Gracias, Maestro Skywalker— dijo Vestara sonriendo. Luke se despidió de la pareja, retirándose del consejo. La pareja se miraron entre si y se dieron un pequeño beso.  
— Te dije que saldría bien— dijo Ben, pasando sus manos sobre los hombros de Vestara— Creo que deberías buscar a la Maestra Sebatyne, no le gusta que la hagan esperar y es mejor que cuanto antes empieces.  
— Lo sé y gracias a ti— dijo Vestara y se fue hacia la puerta, desapareciendo de la vista del Jedi, Ben caminó por la sala y se sentó en su sitio, se colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza, exhalando un largo suspiro.  
— ¡Que cansancio! Necesito una taza de caf.

* * *

**N.A: Gracias por seguir la historia****Este fic es la introduccion de dos mas que completan la trilogía de Fuerza Unida. Muy pronto saldran esass dos historias.**


End file.
